


Clark man's up

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Smallville
Genre: Clark has a backbone, Fix It, Gen, Not for Lana fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: 6x10 fix it. When Lana demands Clark tells her his secret, he has a different response. Not for Lana Lang fans.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Clark man's up

**Author's Note:**

> Something that’s been in my head for a bit and just got down to doing it.

Kent Farm

“Whatever secret Chloe is helping you to protect…please, just once…just trust me,” Lana almost begged.

“Trust you? The woman sleeping with Lex Luthor?” Clark asked after a moment and she stepped back, looking like she had been slapped. 

“Clark-” she started but Clark wasn’t finished. 

“No Lana. I’m not gonna pretend like I don’t have a secret, we both know that would be a lie and I’m tired of the lies. But you lost the right to ask that of me the moment you got into bed with Lex,” Clark said angrily. 

“That secret destroyed our relationship Clark,” Lana said angrily.

“It did,” Clark acknowledged. “But our relationship clearly didn’t mean much to you if you got with Lex what, a month later? You have moved on Lana, I don’t owe you anything anymore. Just because we were together doesn’t mean you have the right to barge into my life as you please and demand answers from me when you keep blaming me for your trust issues. You’re with Lex now, you’re having his baby. So go back to him Lana, there’s nothing between us now. You’ve made that very clear over and over again.”

Clark turned his back on Lana and started to clean up the loft a bit. Lana stared at him for a few moments before turning her back on him and walking out of the barn, doing as Clark said and heading back to the Luthor Mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> Been rewatching Smallville over the last few months, currently on season six. It’s not the worst season IMO, it has more good episodes and less bad than season four, but the soap opera stuff gets tiresome after a point.
> 
> But I’ve just about had it with Lana Lang. Even after the fact that she got together with Lex after a relatively short time after the end of her relationship with Clark, she still feels entitled to knowing Clark’s secret. Her frustrations with Clark’s secrecy was understandable while they were together, but she lost all right to make demands of Clark the moment she hopped into bed with the man he hates the most (and there’s a part of me that also wonders if she didn’t get with Lex at least in part to hurt Clark). 
> 
> There were so many times I wish Clark had just told Lana he was done with her and if she were any other character, I feel like he would have told her off. But that’s where this came from. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
